Pagando las consecuencias
by Alejandra95
Summary: Rin ha estado haciendo estragos en el corazón de Sesshomaru, y el se ha dado cuenta, ¿de que manera Sesshomaru la hará pagar lo que ha hecho? Pequeño One-Shot, espero que les guste :3


N/A: Este One-Shot lo publique en FanficsLandia, bajo el nombre de Aleja, soy la autora.

**(One-shot) ****Pagando las consecuencias. (Rin/Sesshomaru)**

Narrado por Sesshomaru:

Puede el amor cambiar en una persona su personalidad, su manera de ser, la manera de ver las cosas, ver desde otro ángulo la vida, ¿tiene el amor semejante poder? Como es que de un momento a otro pase de ser un youkai temido por todos, frío y sin compasión, con el corazón envuelto en el más frío hielo existente , reforzado por miles de cadenas y miles de candados, ocultando las llaves para que nadie pudiese abrirlo y así yo lo había decidido, pero como Rin había podido conseguir esa llave y atreverse a sin ninguna compasión abrir cada uno de los candados que rodeaba su corazón, a quitar las cadenas y poco a poco a derretir el hielo en el que mi corazón albergaba, Si ella lo había hecho, consiente o inconscientemente lo había hecho y ahora tendrá que pagar las consecuencias.

— Tome señor Sesshomaru, corte estas flores para usted— Extendiendo su mano me las mostró, eran unas 6 en total, 3 rojas y 3 blancas, al aceptarlas vi como una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa inocente, si tan solo ella supiera los estragos que ha estado causando en mi interior no sonreiría de manera tan "inocente".

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

La noche había caído, dando paso al cielo negro alumbrado por su fiel acompañante que esta noche se encontraba en su máximo esplendor, debía admitirlo cuando la luna se encontraba completa se veía hermosa, haciendo su presencia notar, no necesitaba estrellas que las acompañara, con ella era más suficiente y de un momento a otro y sin ningún permiso la imagen de Rin vino a su mente.

Rin se encontraba frente a Ah-Un, acariciándolo y dándole de comer, y hay fue cuando caí en cuenta, sus piernas esbeltas, su cuerpo, su cabello negro como la noche que le llegaba hasta mas debajo de la cintura, sus ojos chocolates en la que en más de una vez me perdía, y sentí la verdad abofeteando mi cara, Rin ya no era una niña ya era toda una mujer de 18 años, aun conservando ese aire inocente que la caracterizaba, pero era el momento de para pagar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho sin mi consentimiento.

— Señor Sesshomaru voy a dormir, buenas noches— Me dijo depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla como todas las noches lo hacia, costumbre que empezó cuando fue resucitada por segunda vez.

— Rin, duerme conmigo— Aunque sonaba como una orden, le hable con un tono tranquilo y suave, casi en un susurro.

— De acuerdo, señor Sesshomaru— Me dijo embozando su mejor sonrisa, como me gustaba verla sonreír, le di espacio para que se recostara junto a mi y así lo hizo, la noche estaba fría así que la cubrí con mi estola, lo que menos quería era que se enfermera.

— Buenas noches, señor Sesshomaru— ¿Señor Sesshomaru?... Esas palabras no me gustaban que salieran de su boca, eso tendría que cambiar.

— Rin, de ahora en adelante, llámame Sesshomaru solamente— Vi sorpresa en sus ojos pero no dijo nada, simplemente acepto.

— De acuerdo, Señ…..Ehh Sesshomaru— Regalándome otra sonrisa más, es que ¿no se cansaba de sonreír? Y esperaba que nunca lo hiciera, su mejor atributo era su bella sonrisa acompañado de su inocencia.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

— Sesshomaru… — Escuchó un susurro escapar de tu boca, esa sola palabra hizo que mis labios se quebraran en una sonrisa, ya era pasada la media noche y todo este tiempo no hacia más que observarla y velar por sus sueños, Rin la niña que conoció cuando se encontraba mal herido ahora era toda una mujer, mi mujer, mi niña, mi humana, ¡mía! y de nadie más así es como ella pagaría las consecuencias de lo que le había hecho a mi frío corazón, tendría que responsabilizarse por sus actos, y ¿como lo haría? Nadie la tocaría, solo yo, nadie la besaría, solo yo, nadie podría verla, solo yo, nadie podría enamorarla más que yo, este era el castigo que ella recibiría pero también tendrá sus recompensas, la amaría, respetaría y protegería con mi vida.


End file.
